


Velvet's Swell Photoshoot

by SongBird_567



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Inflation, blueberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongBird_567/pseuds/SongBird_567
Summary: A gift from one to another. Something that should be so nice, but if accepted without even the hint of skepticism could lead to some HEFTY consequences. Though I'm sure despite feeling quite BLUE Velvet Scarlatina will still feel quite SWELL.If you couldn't tell this is blueberry inflation.





	Velvet's Swell Photoshoot

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story I wrote based on Songofswelling's drawing of Velvet Scarlatina. I don't know how to post it here but credit goes to her if I ever do figure out how to link it.

Glunk glunk."Uuugh..." Velvet groaned and tried to wiggle her arms. Slosh glunk slosh. "I can't move..."

 

Velvet was currently in quite the pickle...or more appropriately quite the blueberry. It all started with something seemingly innocent. A single slice of carrot cake with a blueberry frosting. Velvet thought that was a strange combination, but still, she decided to try it. Oh, what a fool she was. The note attached to it should have been a dead give away.

 

Hey Velvet. 

 

I know we've had our differences in the past, but I wanted to make it up to you for being such a jerk.

 

Sincerely,  
Cardin Winchester

 

Now Velvet was here, her body massively round and swollen, letting out the occasional loud sloshing sound when she tried to wiggle her arms.

 

Her torso had ballooned to three times its original size with all of her skin having developed a blue hue to it. Her black undershirt was able to stretch around this...mostly. It had developed a large hole in the side which showed off a patch of her blue skin. 

 

Her jacket was able to stay zipped up, but it showed signs of intense strain as with each sudden movement the zipper would shake violently. This could have been due to the fact that the zipper was battling to keep the two yoga ball sized orbs that were Velvet's breast contained within her jacket.

 

Velvet's arms and legs were in similar states, the entire limbs having been sucked into her torso leaving only round bumps with her hands and feet barely poking out.

 

"At least I'm in my dorm..." Velvet murmured to herself, imagining how mortifying it would be if she were caught like this in public. The girl was already as timid as an actual rabbit so she'd probably die of embarrassment if a single soul saw her as a massive blueberry.

 

As if fate had heard her and decided to be even crueler, the door to her dorm began to open. Velvet audibly squeaked and folded her ears down to cover her face. She wanted to look towards the door, but she had been facing away during her expansion. This resulted in her seeing only her own rounded shoulder as well as producing another loud slosh.

 

"Woah..." Coco's voice sounded. The fashionista leader of team CVFY had just returned from a shopping spree and honestly did not expect to see the current sight before her. "What is this?" She murmured and placed her hand on Velvet's side.

 

Coco was dressed in her normal attire consisting of a cocoa- colored shirt with a dark brown waist cincher over her slender torso with black pants. She was a slim and fit woman, perfectly capable of being a future huntress...unlike her friend at the moment. She brushed a brown lock of hair out of her face as she was busy trying to make sense of this large orb taking up the central area of her dorm room.

 

Velvet held back a squeak and blushed a dark shade of blue. 'Please don't notice it's me...' Velvet thought to herself.

 

Coco pressed her hand gently into Velvet, her skin having a little give as well as producing a loud slosh when she retracted her hand. "Is this like an inflatable? No that doesn't make sense. Fun to poke though." Coco shrugged and gave Velvet a few more pokes which in turn produced more sloshing noises as well as subtle ripples and waves.

 

Velvet's whole face was glowing purple as her blush grew even deeper. "Coco stop poking me!" She finally squeaked out.

 

Coco jumped back in surprise. "Velvet? What the hell is that really you?" Coco exclaimed.

 

Velvet was silent for a moment. "Y-...Yeah, it's me..." She said and folded her bunny ears down over her face to hide it. "Can you come over here?" Velvet   
asked, her blue hand waving as best it could.

 

Coco slowly stepped around and looked down at Velvet's head. "So...Want to tell me how this happened?" Coco asked and placed her hands on her hips.

 

"It was Cardin...He left me some cake with a note of apology." Velvet murmured and pouted. "I fell for his dumb trick...Listen just hear me out!"

 

\-----------

 

Velvet hummed curiously as she looked over the note left by Cardin. She placed the paper on her bedside table and eyed the carrot cake. It was a single slice and hard a dark blue frosting. "Blueberry is a weird flavor for carrot cake...but it was a gift...from Cardin..." Velvet was in a mental back and forth. In the end however, her weakness for her favorite treat prevailed.

 

Velvet slowly dug her fork into the cake and carried a bite-sized piece to her mouth. She moaned softly at the flavor, one of her ears twitching rapidly. "So good~" She cooed and took another, much larger bite. The moist texture of the cake and the sweet taste of blueberries filled her mouth with each bite. 

 

Velvet was so distracted by the exquisite taste that she failed to notice her skin develope a lovely blue hue which quickly spread across her body. She didn't even catch on as her belly began to swell with juice.

 

The cause of all this? The same as what powered and charged basically everything in Remnant. Dust. Blueberry dust in this case. Sure the core dust were only earth, wind, and fire (Do you remember?) and water but in nature they fused together to create new types. So it's not too far fetched that some kinky soul decided to make fetishes come true and cash in on the active dust market. 

 

So blueberry dust did just as the title states. It made things into blueberries. That includes people.

 

"Hmm..." Velvet hummed curiously to herself as she finally noticed her shirt felt a little tight. 'Did it shrink in the wash?' She thought to herself before opening her eyes and looking to see her belly had swollen to the size of a basketball.

 

Velvet simply stared at her round stomach. Her brain just couldn't seem to process the information given to it. She slowly poked her belly to not only see that her hand had turned blue but also to hear a soft slosh emanate from her swollen midsection.

 

"WHAT THE?!" Velvet finally exclaimed and jumped, her belly bouncing and wobbling. "How did this happen?!"

 

Before Velvet's very eyes her stomach continued to swell rounder as more of the mysterious juice formed within her. She was so distracted with her belly that she failed to notice the expansion began to spread behind her, her butt beginning to swell rounder as it too filled with liquid.

 

Velvet pressed her hands into her belly in a futile attempt to keep it from stretching outward. This only resulted in her hands sinking into the swelling orb which rapidly approached the size of a beach ball. She glanced around frantically in an effort to think of some sort of plan. "No no no I can't stop it! I should get Miss Goodwitch...but I can't go to her classroom looking like this! I don't even think I can hide myself in the bathroom either."

 

While she was thinking of a plan her chest had joined in on the swelling with each cheek plumping and filling with the rest of her body. Velvet could only groan nervously as a now common blue blush spread over her cheeks. "I should have never eaten that cake! Cardin is just a bully after all." Velvet pouted and glanced back at the slice of cake. "Well...it was tasty...and it's not like finishing the piece will make me better." 

 

Velvet waddled over to the cake, her thighs now rounded and pressing against each other. This forced her to waddle and sway which in turn caused her body to slosh and wobble loudly. After a few difficult steps she managed to get to the sweet dessert that started this all. She grabbed the slice in her dark blue hand and stuffed the remainder into her mouth.

 

"Mmm~" Velvet moaned at the flavor, her ears twitching happily. She couldn't help it. Carrot cake was her comfort food, and right now she was in desperate need of some form of comfort.

 

Suddenly the room went quiet. Velvet's belly didn't slosh or let out a groan. She had stopped swelling. The effects had stopped!

 

Or so she thought.

 

With a sudden and loud FWOMPH, Velvet's body surged forth in an instant. Her belly now doubled the size of a yoga ball with her chest swelling to the size of an over-inflated basketball. Velvet couldn't quite look behind her to see the state of her posterior, but she heard the sound of a thud and shattering as her now beach ball sized cheeks knocked her bedside table to the ground.

 

Velvet clasped her chubby cheeks and let out an annoyed groan. "Why did I think that would be a good idea?!" She exclaimed and felt her body expand outward rapidly. Her cheeks grew rounder and puffier in her hands. Once slender arms began to swell and grow harder to move as they filled with juice. Eventually they were forced out to her sides as they grew larger and eventually impossible to move, her hands poking out of the swollen limbs.

 

Velvet blushed, this time from exertion as she began to sweat lightly. She was losing her balance by the second, her legs beginning to puff up like her arms. Soon both of her feet couldn't even be on the ground at the same time. "No no no no!" She groaned as she teetered back and forth, eventually bouncing on one foot before finally falling onto her belly. With a thud, bounce and slosh her body now rested on her expanding belly.

 

\-----------

 

"And that's how it all happened." Velvet murmured.

 

Coco sighed and patted Velvet's head. "I'll call team JNPR later. Maybe Nora will break his legs or something." Coco said and spied Velvet's camera still on her hip...or what was her hip before being stretched a few feet and rounded out into the sphere that was her entire body. "I just might have to...document this as proof."

 

"How are you going to do that?" Velvet asked and looked up to see Coco holding her camera. "Erm...Coco? What are you doing with my camera?...W-Wait!" Velvet exclaimed, her ears folding down to cover her blue face.

 

Coco giggled and snapped a few photos of the blue bunny. "Don't worry Velv I won't let anyone besides Nora and Pyrrha see this. Though maybe Jaune can get a peak? He thinks you're cute y'know~"

 

Velvet pouted adorably behind her ears. "Coco..." She groaned in embarrassment before feeling something drop onto her swollen chest. Opening her eyes and lifting her ears, Velvet saw Coco leaning against her.

 

"Come on Velvet at least smile for a selfie? I'll get you back to normal after." Coco said and lifted the camera up, smiling and flashing a peace sign.

 

Velvet glanced away for a moment. "Well...just one and you can't show it to anyone!"

 

"Deal." Coco replied.

 

Velvet waited a moment before slowly smiling and flashing a peace sign of her own.

 

"Thata girl!" Coco said. "Three...two...one. Say blueberries~" Coco said before the photo let out a click.

 

THE END


End file.
